Foggy Realizations
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: OK...kind of a pointless little idea of mine. Hermione sees what may possibly be her own wedding...and Harry, Ron, and Ginny are trying to hook her up with Draco. What fun....RR!


A/N: Yet another idea..another Draco/Hermione fic! Please review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat this? You all should know I don't own anything by now. Geez. LOL.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Divination has always been somewhat foggy for me, and I've always said it's a crazy subject, but this-this proves it and tops my list of crazy things.  
We were crystal gazing as usual, when all of a sudden the smoke in my crystal ball disappeared, showing me a wedding scene. The groom, dressed handsomely in silver dress robes, was kissing his bride. The groom, I noticed, looked strangely familiar. The bride was dressed in navy blue dress robes accentuated with silver, and seemed to be kissing the groom back, so their love seemed mutual, and not forced like some of the old fashioned prince and princess marriage for money and power type stuff. What shocked me was when they pulled away. I was the bride. I, Hermione Granger, have just seen what might be my own wedding. But who is the groom?  
I bolted out of Divination as soon as she let us go and headed for the common room. Divination was my last class for the day, and my assignments for tomorrow were finished, because it had rained all day Sunday, so with nothing to do, I did my homework. I plopped down in one of the plush red couches and picked up a book that was lying on the table. It wasn't mine, but it was a book, ironically about Divination. Must belong to Lavender or Parvati. But, after a hundred pages or so, the whole subject changed. The book was no longer about Divination, it was about Slytherins and how they aren't all bad, and most of them are just forced to be the way they are by their parents. Looking at the copyright date, I found it was a fairly new book. What shocked me even more was the name Ginny Weasley printed neatly on the inside cover. Why would Ginny, Ron's sister, have a book about Slytherins?  
Typical that Ron and Harry would come in when I'm in the middle of figuring out a question involving Ginny and Slytherins. Ginny was coming down when Ron noticed what I was reading, "Mione, I thought you didn't like Divination."  
"I don't," was my reply.  
"Well then, why are you reading Ginny's book about Divination?" Harry asked. Ginny froze on the steps. Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Harry read over my shoulder, "What's this? Somebody actually took time to write about how Slytherins are mostly good?"  
"Yes Harry, somebody did," I said, hoping Ron wouldn't jump to conclusions. Too late.  
"VIRGINIA ANN WEASLEY! How could you, my little sister, have a book about good Slytherins? The next thing you're going to tell us is that you're dating one!" Ron yelled furiously. Harry looked somewhat amused as Ron's mouth formed an 'O' as realization dawned on him. Harry apparently had known about it. I buried my face in the book to hide a smile. Ron asked desperately, "Just.promise me it isn't Malfoy?"  
Ginny sighed, "No Ron, it isn't Malfoy."  
Ron heaved a sigh of relief, "Good. In that case, I guess its okay. Not that I can do anything about it." Before I could stop myself, I burst out, "Ron, for Merlin's sake, WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST DRACO MALFOY?!! He's not Voldemort for goodness sake; I highly doubt he even wants to be a Death Eater." No sooner that I realized exactly what I had said and who I had defended, I wished I was someplace else.  
Ginny was smiling, Harry was chuckling, and Ron, well, his mouth was opening and closing like a fishes. Ginny said, "So I take it you believe my book?"  
I nodded, 'Yes, I do." Harry cracked a smile, Ginny let out a little laugh, and Ron was still speechless. He stormed up to his dorm and slammed the door. Closing the book I said, "Well, I'm going to the library, I'll see you two later."  
  
***After Mione Leaves***  
  
"Okay Ron, you can come down now!" Harry yelled. A few minutes later the red head came back down.  
"I can't believe she stuck up for Malfoy! He'll never believe it!" Ginny said, laughing.  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe we even agreed to help him in the first place," Ron said, shaking his head. "Ah well, so really Ginny, who are you going out with? Seriously, that surprised me."  
"Yeah, come on Gin, you never did tell us!" Said Harry.  
Ginny held up her hands in defeat, "Alright already-I'm going out with Blaise."  
"Now, come on you two. We have to go meet Draco and tell him what happened!" Ginny dragged them out of the library and towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
A/N: Random idea! Please leave a review!!! I'll give you a clue as to what happens next-Hermione didn't go to the library. You see, she has a crush on-  
  
Well you will just have to find out now won't you?!!! LOL please review! 


End file.
